Smile
by G-girl Venus
Summary: The idea for this fic awoke me at 1:30 in the morning... It's from Duo's point of veiw and something has gone wrong on a mission, but that's all I can tell you without ruining things.


_**Smile**_

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Wish they were though. Oh the fun I would have.........

**Warnings:** Shounen ai, angst, death..... Yes death! I wrote a death fic! How? I may never know. I had no intention of ever writing one, but some muse (who has yet to show them self...) has apparently adopted me. Plus, their favorite time to hit me with some kind inspiration seems to be 1:30 am!!!!!! So, I have no idea where this came from and I have no idea what is going on! So, just read it. It is from Duo's P.O.V. but that's about all I can tell you.....

Blood.

There's so much blood.

It's all over everything now. My clothes. Your clothes.

I didn't think one person had so much blood.

What happened to cause all of this? I don't even remember anymore. I know there was an explosion. That shouldn't have happened. I remember you swore when it did.

Oh, but the blood. I have to stop the bleeding, there shouldn't be this much blood.

Calm down Heero, we need to stay calm.

Hell, what am I sayin'? I'm not calm either.

I've never seen you like this before love, please don't look at me like that. We're gonna get through this, we always come out alright. You just have to hang on.

You're trying to stop the bleeding. I'm trying too. Together we'll be able to do it. I know we will. We're the world's greatest team.

My chest hurts so bad. It feels like my heart's going to explode, or it's about to jump right out of my chest. Is this how you feel right now koi?

I want to go home now. I don't want us to stay here any longer. We should be back at the safe house, curled up in our bed.

My cheeks are wet. No! Boys don't cry! Why am I crying? Everything's going to be fine. Tomorrow you'll laugh at me for being so weak.

But, what's that? Are those tears rolling down your cheeks? Well, that's it, now I know that this is some sort of horrible nightmare. The Perfect Soldier doesn't cry.

See Heero? It's the perfect proof. So you can stop crying now 'cause none of this is real. It's gonna be alright.

You're saying something. I can't understand you. I wish I knew what you were saying. I can't hear my own voice when I try to tell you that everything's alright, but I hope that you can hear me. I don't want you to look at me like that any more.

I can see your mouth still moving. I should be able to read your lips. "Aishiteru" Is that what you're saying? I love you too Heero, from now until forever.

Your grip on my hand is as strong as ever. That's a good sign, I guess. Don't worry Heero, soon this will all be over.

That smile. The one that only I've seen, it's so beautiful, even through all the tears and blood.

The blood. There's even more of it now. What's going on koi? Why is there still so much blood?

Your lips taste so sweet on mine. God, how I love the way you kiss me, nothing in this universe is better. You smile again, I smile back.

Why is this happening to us? Why can't we live peacefully together? Just you and me. Can't fate and destiny just leave us alone?

I'm sorry koi. There's so much more I wanted to do with you. So much more I wanted to show you. 

I love you Heero. I always will. In this life and the next.

Your lips for the words again, "Aishiteru" and you smile sadly.

Owari.

What's wrong with me!!!!!!! Why did I write that?!?!?!?!?!? Who are you, you damned muse?!?!? I killed a Gundam Pilot!!!!!!! And I don't even know which one!! And did you see what that stupid muse NAMED it?!?! It has a happy sounding title!!!!!!

::takes a deep breath:: Well, as traumatic as it all was... ... I hope it was a decent fic. If you have an opinion of who it is that died and would like to share it, please do. I would love to hear your opinions. 

Duo~ Why did you do that?!

G-girl~ Shut up!! You're the last person I want to talk to right now! Besides you could be the one that died!!

Duo~ Don't say such things!! Heero and I are both here, it's alright.

Heero~ Hai.

G-girl~ It's the principle of the matter!! ::cries hysterically::

Duo~ ::patting G-girl on the back:: Um... ... don't worry about her, she'll be fine as soon as she works on another story.

Heero~ I expect ALL you readers to respond to make her feel better. ::glares at readers::

Duo~ Good job Hee-chan!!!

C&C

Back to fics


End file.
